Picture To Burn
by flowersforelephants
Summary: Songfic. Malfoy blew every single one of his chances and now Hermione is fed up and leaving him for good.   Song  Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift Rated T for suggestive themes and launguage


**PICTURE TO BURN**

A/N OKAY!!! So I was inspired to write this as I was listening to music while I did some laundry yesterday… The song is by Taylor Swift and is called picture to burn…It's a one shot so don't expect there to be a sequel, because my other story is a BIG project! I hope you enjoy it! READ & REVIEW!!!! THANKS

Disclaimer – K so… everything Harry Potter in this story belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers… SO, DON'T SUE ME! Oh and the song "Picture to Burn" is by Taylor Swift and belongs to her and her record label!

State the obvious, 

_I didn't get my birthday fantasy._

_I realize you love yourself,_

_More than you could ever love me._

He had forgotten a major event once again, and this time it wasn't just any old day he had for gotten. Draco Malfoy had forgotten Hermione's birthday and she was fed up.

_So go and tell your friends_

_That I'm obsessive and crazy _

_That's fine I'll tell mine_

_You're gay._

The tabloids where full of how she was crazy for leaving one of the most desirable men in the wizarding world. In addition, Malfoy had is share of nasty rumors about the break up. In fact, she had gotten a call from Ginny earlier that day saying how she read an article that said Malfoy was gay. After Hermione had stopped laughing she asked Ginny to send it to Malfoy just to annoy him.

_And by the way._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive._

_You big redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time._

_As far as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn._

Hermione now sat at her kitchen table holding a picture of her now ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, and a lighter in the other. She smirked as she ignited the lighter and held it to a corner of the picture and watched it catch on fire. She watched him try to squirm away from the fire but the picture was so small that Malfoy had nowhere to run until he was consumed by it

Hermione dropped the picture on her glass table as the picture continued to burn and now Malfoy was gone completely from her love life.

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here,_

_Planning my revenge_

_There's no stopping me._

_From going out with all of your best friends._

_And if you come around,_

_Saying sorry to me,_

_I'm gonna show you how sorry you'll be._

Hermione blinked away tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes, she felt that there was no reason for them. She couldn't stand Malfoy any longer and for the past two months, he had been even more arrogant and rude than ever before. She glanced at the clock and it read seven o'clock. She stood up as the fire began to die out. Blaise said he was going to pick her up at 8 for their date so she didn't have much time to get ready and take a shower. She thanked Merlin for magic so that she wouldn't have to blow dry her hair that would have taken time she didn't have.

Suddenly her fireplace was spewing out green flames and someone's head was sitting on one of the logs. Running back into the living room, she saw it was Blaise Zambini.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" Hermione teased.

"You know it honey." Blaise laughed, "But I just came to give you a heads up that Malfoy might be stopping by to apologize, the jerk." He laughed once more as he said the last bit, considering he was Malfoy's best friend, but had always (well since Malfoy had stared going out with Hermione) had a crush on her.

"Well if you see him before he does tell him that if he ever want and heir he ought to stay away from here" She and Blaise laughed.

"I'll be sure to tell him, see you in a bit" he blew her a kiss and with a 'POP' his head disappeared from her fireplace.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive._

_You big redneck heartbreak_

_Who's bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time._

_As far as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn._

_If you're missing me,_

_You'd better keep it to yourself._

'_Cause coming back around here,_

_Would be bad for your health._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive._

_You big redneck hear break_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time._

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really really hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive._

_You big redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time._

_As far as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn._

Hermione stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear and decided on a jean miniskirt and a night light pink blouse. She quickly began to button up her shirt as she heard a knock at the door, she glanced at the clock as she walked through the living room. It read seven forty-five, which meant that Blaise was fifteen minutes early. She made her way to the door as she buttoned the last button just at her cleavage.

Blaise you're early, I – Oh it's you." Her voice changing rapidly from its sweet sounding to its bitter hatred, in what Hermione thought was a very graceful swoop.

"Look Hermione I—"Malfoy started.

"Its MISS GRANGER to you." Hermione said harshly.

"What?" Malfoy asked in disbelief.

"I said you can call me Miss Granger form now on. You've lost the honor of being able to call me by my first name Mr. Malfoy." Hermione told him simply and calmly.

"Fine Miss Granger. Look I just wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry, I just—"

"I don't give a damn if you're sorry anymore Mr. Malfoy. I've heard you're bloody excuses for long enough, and I've wasted enough of my time with you, so you can just leave!" Hermione knew what he was doing here, he had done this several times before, but he had blown every single one of his chances. Hermione was determined to get on with her life without him weather he liked it or not.

"But Her-Miss Granger—" Malfoy tried again, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Look Mr. Malfoy," she said with bitterness on her tongue, "it was fun while it lasted and I must admit the sex was great but you're still the arrogant, rude, prat I knew back at Hogwarts. You haven't grown up enough for me and you don't have your priorities straight." She held up a finger as he opened his mouth to interrupt her.

"I've given you plenty of chances. Two month's worth in fact, but you didn't change at all and I've moved on and she slowly closed the door and she heard them apperate away. She looked at the clock by the door and wondered where Blaise was. It was five past eight. She wandered into the living room and saw Blaise sitting on the couch.

"You sure you still don't love him?" he asked.

"Positive, Mr. Eavesdropper. Floo in did you?" Hermione asked smiling as she headed back into her room and grabbed her purse and looked into the mirror above her dresser.

"Yeah, I hate apperating, to much of a weird squished feeling for my liking."

"I know what you mean." She said with a fake laugh as she took down the picture of Draco and her down from the corner of the mirror she was looking into and she put it into a drawer in her dresser. Shaking herself she stepped out into the living room and twirled around in front of Blaise.

" You like?" She asked him.

"Of course! You look beautiful." He said and that's when Hermione knew that she was done with Draco Malfoy because not once had he told her that she looked beautiful no matter how hard she tried. She smiled at Blaise and knew how lucky she was there where so many other people she could fall for.

"So where are we going, Mr. Zambini?" she asked as both she and Blaise stepped out her front door.

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn,_

_You're just another picture to burn._

_Baby burn…_


End file.
